Luna
by epifail107
Summary: Luna is Max and Fangs daughter but, the only one not to have any powers. when she is kidnapped will she get powers, or will she be an failed experiment? Can Max and Fang and the gang and their kids get Luna back before it's to late? Don't own Max ride
1. Chapter 1

Luna p.o.v.

My name is Luna and I'm the daughter of the famous and undefeatable Maximum Ride. And Fang, too.

Maybe I should explain.

About eighteen years ago when my mom and were eighteen or (something like that) they and the flock (of course) saved the world.

Then, without nothing holding them back my mom and dad decide to settle down.

They did and they even had a wedding. (Nudge and Angel made them.)

Then, Ella and Iggy got married. Making Iggy my real uncle.

A year later my brother Ash was born.

Nudge and Gazzy got married.

Angel was the only to start school.

Three years later Alex (my twin) and I were born.

Iggy and Ella also had James.

Nudge had Gabby and Garret.

Then, Angel and her all human boyfriend had Cassie.

Then, Nudge had Holly.

Yeah, so that's me and my families story. Okay now the powers which are just as confusing.

Ash is stronger and faster than the rest of us.

Alex can blend in.

James has telekinesis also know as the power to move objects with his mind.

Gabby can hack anything and is metal related like her mom.

Garret can mimic voice and can change into people.

Cassie can see the future.

Holly can heal people.

Me on the other hand I don't have any cool power. I'm just wings though my moms says I just a late bloomer. I think its to make me fell better.

So, I'm a freak to everyone I mean all my siblings and family had there powers when they were born.

All the parents have countless stories about what kid this or that.

Me on the hand is the born little one.

So, yeah this is the story how my life of the boring child got so much more interesting but, in the bad way.

I was out flying with James, Alex, Ash, Cassie, Gabby and Garret.

I'm fourteen along with James and Alex. Ash is seventeen. Cassie is nine. Gabby and Garret are twelve. Holly is seven.

We were playing tag.

I tagged James who tagged Ash who tagged Alex who tagged Garret who tagged Gabby who tagged Holly who tagged Cassie who was chasing me.

"Luna!" It was Cassie.

I looked behind me to see Cassie falling.

I drove pulling my wings in. Cassie seemed to be knotted out.

I fell. I went under her opening my wings and caught her I pushed my wings down and up.

Fly, wings, fly, I thought.

I slowly managed to get to the ground where I laid Cassie who wasn't moving.

Ash and Alex where the first to get here.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I don't know she just fell."

Then, James and Holly landed.

Garret and Gabby right behind them.

"What happened?" Garret asked.

"She fell." I answered.

"Why?" asked Gabby.

"I don't know." I said.

"Luna go get our parents." Alex said.

I nodded taking off.

I flew as fast as I could to the house we all lived in.

"Mom! Dad!" I called running in the house.

"Yes." I saw my mom and dad in the living room with Uncle Iggy and Gazzy. Angel walked in.

"Cassie _pant_ fell _pant _while _pant_ playing_ pant." _I managed out.

"Cassie fell?" Asked aunt Angel.

I nodded.

"Where."

"About ten mile north near the lake." I answered hands on my knees.

I saw my mom and dad look at each other silently deciding what to do.

"Let's go." my mom said.

They stood.

"I'm coming." I said.

"No." was all my dad said.

"Dad-"

"No." he said it with 'no talking about it' voice. My mom nodded.

"Get a glass of water." was all she said as she flew off with the rest of them.

"Great." I muttered to myself and fell on the couch.

I could go after them but, I would be useless be here for when Aunt Ella and Nudge got home from the mall.

I finally got my breath back and got some water as my mom suggested.

That's when I heard glass shatter.

Max p.o.v.

We flew for about five minute before we saw the kids.

They were in a semi-circle around Cassie who was lying on the ground.

I touched down.

"Cassie." Angel called and was on the ground next to Cassie.

If you ever saw Cassie and Angel you can tell there related same blond hair and skin color but, Cassie had her dad's gray blue eyes.

Much like Alex, Ash and me. Blond hair and brown eyes. Luna is like Fang, black hair and eye color but, Luna's hair has blond highlight and her skin is pale almost white.

Angel stroked Cassie's hair and my eyes went to Iggy who was next to James. James had brown hair like Ella's and Iggy's mixed but, Iggy's pale blue eyes but, he could see.

Then, they went to Gazzy who stood with Angel while holding Holly's hand.

Garret was just like Gazzy blond and blued eyed. Gabby on the other hand was Nudge. Mocha skin and hair and brown eyes. Holly was a mixture. Blue eyes and brown hair but, dark skin but, not Nudge dark.

Then, Cassie stirred. "Mom."

"Cassie." Angel said. It was odd I still though of Angel has a baby but, she had a baby.

"Mom I had a vision." Cassie whispered.

"About what?" Angel asked. (She had got a lot better about reading minds.)

"Luna." I froze. Luna as in my Luna as in my baby.

"What happened?" Fang not Angel. His eyes were on Cassie so I couldn't read them but I heard the fear and uncertainty.

"Erasers came." Cassie muttered blinking.

"Erasers are not made anymore." Fang's voice said it wasn't possible but, I knew he just didn't want erasers here.

"Took Luna away." Cassie said.

Silence.

"Not possible." Fang said shaking his head as Cassie had just had some silly dream.

"Fang." I said. He looked at me. Fear was in his brown eyes.

"Where is Luna?" Cassie asked.

"At home." Angel answered.

"Alone." Gazzy said.

We all looked at each other and were off in seconds.

Luna p.o.v.

I picked up James baseball bat and moved towards the living room where the noise came from.

I pushed the door open.

People. Men. Model looking men. Prefect faces and hair.

What the heck.

"Luna? Luna Ride?" one asked. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes." I answered. Did I black out and this a dream or is this real.

I think I black out.

He smiled. "You won a free trip."

"To where?" I asked. I eased into the room bat behind my back.

"To Florida." He answered.

"Like Miami?" I asked not familiar with the area. What I never went to school.

"Yes." he answered.

"Can I bring my family?" I asked.

"No."

"And if I don't want to go?" I asked.

"Oh, you will go." he said.

"Make me." I said. I look like my dad but, act like my mom.

"Oh, I plan on it."

He lunged while turning into a wolf like monster form.

I screamed and strung the bat.

Thump. I whacked the guy in the face.

"What now doggy." I screamed at his unmoving form. Relax I didn't kill him he was just notched out.

"Who's next?" I asked the others.

"Me." one called. I realized I was outnumber by a lot and they were turning into wolves.

_Hurry up. _I though before I they were on me.

Max p.o.v. 

I heard Luna's scream from a mile away.

We all moved faster.

"I hear her thoughts" Angel said.

"What is she thinking." I asked.

"Hurry up." Angel answered.

Great, my child was not only in trouble but, knew it. With my children that's bad. They think nothing can hurt them.

They I will always say have Fang's arrogant confidence.

I was the first to land.

"Luna." I screamed.

Then, the door blew up throwing me into Fang.

I heard Fang scream my name as the blackness took over.

Luna p.o.v.

One after another. They attached.

"Luna!"

"Mom!" I called. Then. I heard a tiny explode. Dang the probably ha the doors rigged to exploded.

That's why they came though the widow.

I fought another one off with my now bent up bat.

Another came. I swung but, this one was smarter and grabbed the bat and pulled the bat from my hands.

He bent the bat.

"Hey that cost money." I screamed.

James is going to kill me for messing his bat up.

If I alive to kill. No positive thoughts Luna.

"You don't scare me." I shouted a bat ruined.

"You really should be" he said.

"Since when do Rides listen." I screamed. I was blacking back towards the door.

"Oh, you'll learn to listen" he said.

Then, he jumped towards me but, I broke towards the door.

Only to be grabbed and notched out.

I'm going to die, was my last thought.

Fang p.o.v. 

Max was throw into me. I saw her eyes shut.

Crap. Luna now Max.

"Ash" I called.

He was by my side in a minute. "Yeah. Dad"

"Hold you mother watch your sister I'll be back."

Then, I went throw the hole the bomb had made.

I ran to the living room.

Erasers. They had their backs to me.

Luna must have come though the kitchen.

I quickly took out some out. Then, the adult flock was next to me.

"hey, that cost money" Luna. Her voice was forward.

"You don't scare me." Luna shouted.

They should, I thought to my over confident daughter.

"you really should be." an eraser by the sound of it.

"Since, when do Rides listen." Luna replied. Her voice louder. I was getting closer.

"Oh, You'll learn to listen." the eraser.

If so much as touches her I'll kill him, I promised silently.

Thumb.

I broke though to see Luna notched out on the ground with an eraser over her.

My vision had red spots as I attached.

The eraser blocked my first blow but, my second hit his nose. Blood went everywhere.

He howled with rage.

I did a roundhouse kick to his face. He went down.

I turned to where Luna should be.

But, she wasn't.

Fang p.o.v.

I did a 360. There. I saw an eraser with her in his arms. I ran after them.

He took off. He had wings.

I followed.

Then, he was notched down. Ash.

The eraser hit the ground but, Luna I caught.

Her eyes were closed and her face had blood on it from a head wound.

I touched it and my hand came out with blood on it.

"Ash, I though I told you to hold your mother." I yelled.

"Then, you told me to watch my sister and I'm watching her." He pointed at Luna.

"Your other sister." I yelled.

"She's watching mom." he said.

"Take your sister to Holly." I commanded.

He nodded and took off with Luna I turned to the eraser. He had disappeared.

Then, something hit me in the head and I saw black right before my face hit the ground.

Ash p.o.v.

flew with Luna in my arms.

I was faster and stronger so this was easier for me to do. I just Holly could heal Luna's head.

I heard something looking north I saw a copper. I have to hurry.

I flew faster towards grandma's house where Alex took mom.

Soon, the copper was right over me blocking the sun.

I sped up by it was useless. I couldn't out fly a copper.

So, I banked to the right and into trees.

I looked behind me to see flying erasers and flyboys.

Crap. I couldn't lead them straight to grandma's house they would just attack.

I banked again hoping to lose them.

No luck.

I flew around in circle zigzags. Couldn't lose them.

Then, one catch up to me.

He grabbed my foot and pulled. I was pulled backwards.

I dropped. I pulled the eraser with me.

He was smart enough to let go. I pulled my wings out.

I could fight with Luna in my arms.

I had to get to grandma's without being followed.

That's when I saw the lake.

I drove.

The erasers and flyboys followed.

Then, I hit the water.

Here my wings were useless.

An eraser grabbed me and pulled me up just to punch me.

I saw black. I kicked out. My foot made contact. I was dropped.

Into the water. With Luna in my hands I couldn't swim.

I was blacking out when I felt something tug. Luna from my grasp.

Angel p.o.v.

Fang broke though the erasers but, I couldn't.

Soon, Me, Gazzy, and Iggy made it though. Erasers on all sides.

No Fang or Luna.

"He must of taking her to Dr. M." Gazzy said.

"Angel, can you read his mind?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, give me a second." I loved using my power but, others didn't so I rarely did.

I read Fang's mind. He was giving Luna over to Ash to take to Holly.

Ash flying away.

Then, black.

"Guys, he black out."

"Was Luna with him?" Iggy asked.

"No. she's with Ash." I answered.

"Let's get Fang then, go to Dr. M's and see the others." Iggy planned.

"What about Nudge and Ella?" Gazzy asked. Aw, he's worried about Nudge.

"I tell them to meets us at Dr. M's." I said sending them a mind message.

"Okay." Iggy looked nervous. Aw, again he was scared for Ella.

_okay Angel._ "Nudge says okay." I said.

Both boys relax.

"Which way to Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Follow me." I said and ran outside and took off. We found Fang laying notched out. No eraser.

"usual they stay to beat us up." Gazzy said.

"Unless they had better things to do." I remarked.

"I hear something." Iggy said. "A copper."

We looked at each other in fear.

Alex p.o.v.

Holly and grandma was healing mom. James was pacing, Cassie was sleeping, Garret and Gabby were playing go fish.

"Got a three." Gabby asked.

"Go fish." Garret answered.

"Got a five." Garret asked.

"Go fish."

"Got a nine."

Garret handed Gabby a nine. She did a mini happy dance as she putted down the pair of nines.

"How can you play go fish at a time like this?" James asked.

"Helps to do something other than pace." Garret answered. "Got a jack?"

"Go fish, James calm down you not helping anyone by worrying we all are worried." Gabby didn't even look up.

"Got a two."

"Go fish."

James sat.

Five, four, three, two, one. And blast off. James stood and began pacing.

I sighed. I knew James to well. I knew what he like how he worked everything.

The door busted open. Aunt Ella and Nudge stood.

"Gabby! Garret!" Aunt Nudge called.

"Mom." they left go fish and ran to her.

"James!" Aunt Ella rushed over and hugged James.

"mom you suffocating me." James said. Aunt Ella pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"Your okay right?" Aunt Ella asked holding his face even though he was taller. Like his father.

"yes, mom we are okay. Aunt Max is in the bedroom being healed by Holly and grandma but, the rest of us okay."

James said.

We nodded.

"Where's Gazzy?" Aunt Nudge asked.

"And Iggy?" Aunt Ella added.

"At the house fighting with my dad and Ash and Angel." I left out Luna hoping the would forget about Luna.

"And Luna?" Aunt Ella asked.

"She was at the house when it was attacked." I saw both women eyes go wide. "we don't know where she is." I said.

Aunt Ella eyes watered and Nudge hairs were gripping the table so hard they were white.

"I'm sure my dad will get her his Fang." I said.

"You said Max is hurt?" Ella asked.

"Little bomb on the door to slow them down she was the only one hurt." I answered. They nodded.

So, we sat and waited. At some point grandma and Holly came in and said they were resting. Nudge fused over Holly for minute then, decide her baby was okay.

Holly started playing cards with Gabby and Garret.

Then, Uncle Iggy and Gazzy came with dad hung between them and Angel behind them.

Angel went to the sleeping Cassie.

Uncle Iggy and Gazzy went and put dad in the bedroom with mom.

Gazzy went to Nudge and Gabby, Garret and Holly.

Iggy went to Ella and James.

I sat next to grandma.

"Where's Ash and Luna?" I asked.

Alex p.o.v.

"They not here yet?" Gazzy asked.

"No I thought they were with you." I answered.

Iggy swore and Ella hit him. "What?" he said.

"Children." She said and James snorted.

"Let's go find them." I said.

"No." We all turned to see mom. She had a scare on her cheek and her clothes were torn. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she said so." My dad walked beside her with a bump on his head.

"Fang you should be resting." Grandma said.

"Tell that to the erasers." he said.

"Okay so me Fang, and Gazzy will go." Mom said what no.

"I'm going." Iggy said. "I might be blind but, I can hear calls for help better than any of you."

"Me too, not the hearing part but, the going part, I mean I should have been there to fight with you guys but, I wasn't so I have to go." Nudge said.

"Me too I came hear thoughts." Angel said standing.

"Me too." I said.

"Fine we will split into groups. Group one is Fang, Gabby and Angel will search in air. Group two Iggy, Garret and Gazzy the house. Group three Nudge and Ella in car. Group four me and Alex and Holly on foot." mom announced. "Get your cell phones and call if you find anything. Angel rotate groups minds. Go."

I grabbed my cell phone and followed my mom with Holly beside me.

We walked on foot the path to our house.

We came to the woods.

"look good in here" mom instructed.

I nodded. We looked all over then we came to the lake.

I saw a body.

"I found something." I yelled running towards the body.

Ash. The body was Ash.

"Ash." I fell to my knees over him.

He coughed. Water came out. He was soaked.

"Alex."

"its me Ash. Its me Alex."

He whispered something.

"Ash" mom ran over.

"What did you say?" I asked as mom and Holly can over.

Mom had her phone out to call the rest of us.

He muttered again.

I couldn't hear him but, I was pretty sure about what he said.

"Ash we still can't hear you." I said.

"Fang." mom was on the phone.

"They took Luna."

Alex p.o.v. 

The half-cry-sob noise my mom made will stay with me forever.

And those words that left Ash's mouth.

'they took Luna." Luna my sister.

My sister the only one without powers the virtually baby.

Even Holly the youngest of us cousins was first to be put in danger than Luna.

Luna was softer than us by creation.

She was tough yeah. Sarcastic what do you suspect daughter of the queen and king of sarcasm. She also was look as the baby. The girl with a mouth and a family to defend her when it got rough.

I was Luna's twin and it was clear from day one Luna was the one who was small.

Luna was everything I couldn't. A smart mouth that got the baby treatment.

She hated it though. The constant check ups and no's from the adults. They worried looks that followed her and most important the lack of powers.

When it came down to it that was what our family based everything on. Who went with who where when and how. All of them question are answered with answers based on if it would be on how dangerous it would be.

Luna hardly got out of the house with out five people behind her.

Me on the other had freedom that I didn't want.

Luna was a helpless princess in everyone's eyes.

Me well its you can do it Alex or take care of Luna.

Luna was Ash little sister.

Luna was mom and dad's baby for life.

All my aunts and uncles second baby.

James had lovely dove eyes set on her since we where five. Luna was the kids favorite older sibling.

My twin.

When destruction struck she was the first to look for. To be alright.

Luna I think either ignored it or was blind to it most of the time.

So as my mom dropped to her knees next to Ash. To shake him back away from where he had fallen back down.

"Max! Max! Are you there?" Dad was on the phone panicking.

I picked up the phone.

"Dad?" I whispered as I watched my mom cry.

Never had I seen my mom cry.

I was terrified.

"Alex? Alex is that you?" his voice was clam with a scared under tone.

"Yes, its me." I answered. Holly looked at me tears in her blue eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"we found Ash." I replied.

A pause. He knew without asking that Luna was not found.

"And Luna?" His voice shook.

"Ash says they took her. Daddy they took Luna." That was the first time in a while I've called him Daddy.

Holly's tears overflowed.

"Where?" A whisper. I was pretty sure he was asking where they took Luna but, I answered with where I was.

"Near the lake. Few miles from the house." I said.

I suspected he would tell me that was not what he was asking or something like your sister Alex not you but, he didn't.

"I'll be their in a minute."

Fang p.o.v. 

I flew as fast as I could to the lake with Angel and Gabby.

I could only think of Luna. The only one of my kids that looks like me but, she acted like Max.

Though we did baby her something that she hated.

I saw where they were.

Alex was watching Max. Max was crying.

She was next to a knocked out Ash. Holly was next to Alex.

Alex and Holly were standing.

When I landed Alex looked at me with big brown eyes. Something she gets from her mother.

I wrapped her into a hug kissing her hair.

She sobbed against my chest. "Shh." I whispered but, my graze was on Max.

She was next to Ash who was motionless.

She was obviously crying.

She turned to me. Her brown eyes met mine.

"Fang." She whispered so I could barely hear it.

Alex moved out of my arms and Max ran into them.

I embraced her. "Its going to be okay."

I watched Alex bend next to Ash.

"We need to get him home." Alex said then looked at me.

I nodded. "Angel tell everyone to meet us at mom's." I instructed.

Max moved away but, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me quickly kissing her on the lips.

"Its going to alright." I said.

"How do you know?" She shot back because she was Max and just couldn't take my word for it.

"Because we'll make it so." I promised. Max smiled tightly.

"Um, mom dad Ash might be dying can we keep it pg for now." Alex. Max rolled her eyes.

I picked up Ash. He groaned softly.

We took off.

When, we reach mom's everyone was already there.

Mom and Holly quickly went off to heal Ash.

I sat and pulled Max next to me.

They bombarded Max with question which he answered but, it all went over my head. Until Angel asked what was on all our minds.

"Do you think they took her to the school?"

Silence seemed to last forever before Max answered.

"Yes"

Luna p.o.v.

I woke up with a massive head ache.

"Ow." I groaned.

I opened my eyes to see eyes staring at me.

I screamed. She screamed.

"Shut up." a boy yelled. The owners of the eyes and I shut up.

"who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm Tabby." Said the eyes. "like Tabitha only shorter." She looked like she was Ash's age.

Tabby had black hair and electric blue eyes.

"I'm Luna." I offered my hand and she profoundly stared at it.

I pulled it back.

"And you?" I asked the boy.

He just glared at me.

"I'm going to make up a name." I threaten.

He continued to glare.

"How about glare fits don't cha think." I said. The girl snickered.

He glared again.

"Glared glared. Nope wouldn't work. How bout." I looked him over. Dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Tall and muscle.

"George! No, Adam, nope would do." I pretend to think.

"Colton." he said.

"Colton." I rolled off my tongue. "not bad I was enjoying this game though. Do you always break this easily?" I teased.

"Do you have siblings?" Colton asked.

I nodded.

"I fell sorry for them." then, he plopped onto the bed which I had somehow overlooked. Actually there were three beds.

One for each of us. How nice. Not.

"So Tabby where are we?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"The school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own all the kids and Tabby and Colton.**

_Me- this chapters are going to be shorter. Sorry. Please review. I love to know what I'm doing right. And please nice. Shorter chapters the faster they will come._

Luna p.o.v.

Tabby told me that's it been like a day since I arrived.

A Day. I've spent a day unconscious. Yeah, so not what I planned but, whatever.

So, far I've learned that Tabby is like Aunt Nudge and loves to talk. Colton on the other hand not so much.

Tabby told me her power. She can teleport which I said that is total awesome.

Colton on the other hand has the power to see the past, present and, future in his dreams.

Which a whole lot like Cassie's. When, I tried to talk to him about it he completely ignored me.

Whatever, that dude really must not like me. All well. I'm cool with that.

It was about half way thought the day when they came. The scientist and easers.

Cold fear ran though my veins seeming to stop my breath and leaving me paralyzed.

One of the easers that was in half wolf mode gave me a sick grin.

Okay, now I was absolute utterly terrified.

All the stories my parents and family were not anything like the real thing. My hands were clammed and sweating.

My breath quickened. I didn't know how to fight these erasers.

They didn't exist anymore. Nada. Zero Easers from all the stories I've heard of all the fights and bloodbaths ran though my mind stopping me from thinking.

Movies didn't get the true idea of fear. These erasers were fear.

But, where fear is there is adrenaline and that is what my mom said she fought with that and her gut and a lifetime of fighting.

Minus the lifetime thing and I got this.

I got into an fighting position and got ready for the beat down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Do not own Maximum Ride.**

_Me- This is chapter three please enjoy and review. Please. _

Max p.o.v.

It's been a day since Luna has been taken. A day of endless torture and pain for her.

What has the great Maximum Ride been doing. Talking to the president maybe, or hacking the CIA to see if they know anything.

Nope. I've been resting. See I haven't fought like this in a least seventeen years. I, we are out of practice. I'm sore and tried and would love another bubble bath with chocolate chips my mom won't stop making.

No, I've been planning. Sure, you think that I would something done but, after a day I have absolutely nothing, nada, zero.

Iggy and Gazzy have stopped building bombs. Nudge nearly blew up the house when she tried to hack the CIA (I had to try) and now since there has been a couple different presidents in the last seventeen years he won't return my calls.

So basically I'm screwed and Luna might be dead.

"Max that's not true we will figure something out." Angel reassured me.

"I don't know Ang-" I paused after receiving so many weird looks from the flock. Out of all the powers we have only the mind reader practices. Just my luck.

**It is your luck, Max.**

Who? Voice is that you?

As usual no answer.

My luck how could Angel's power help.

Bing. That's the sound of the light bulb that went off over my head.

"Angel have you been practicing your power?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she seemed cautious.

"How far is your range now?" I asked my hopes flaring up.

Angel eyed me for a minute.

"A couple of states when I tried hard but, it hurts and I pass out." she answered shrugging.

"Max, what are your thinking?" Fang asked.

I looked at him. Luna was the splitting images of Fang expect she was so pale.

"Angel could check to see if Luna is close?" I asked.

"I can."

Angel face blanked and you could tell she was focused.

A minute passed as we held our breath.

Then, Angel broke focused. She looked at us.

"Luna's not in any nearby states up throw Colorado, California to the west and Texas to the east, and not in the top of Mexico. Sorry." Angel reported.

"It's okay Angel that only leave the north west, part of the west, south and northeast, Hawaii and Mexico or completely out off the country." I stated.

We looked at each other.

"Time for a road trip."


	4. Chapter 4

Luna p.o.v.

Needless to say I lost. I lost that fight bad. I was out cold by five minutes.

I was pretty impressed I lasted five minutes. That means I have very low standards.

All well at least I fought. The next thing I knew I was back in the room with Tabby was looking over me.

She grinned. "your alive."

"I think I rather be dead." I groaned as pain ripped through me as I sat up.

Colton smirk. "that's what you get, fighting those erasers was just stupid."

"Thanks." aw, sarcasm. My best friend is back.

"Oh, your very welcome." he grinned then, laid back on his bed.

"Ignore him, bunch of hot air." Tabby whispered to me.

"I heard that."

**Max P.O.V.**

Flight. Wondrous flight. Without out my precious baby even that joy was stolen. The air was prefect and I couldn't help but notice how that the only supernaturally thing Luna could do was flying. How she loved it. How she was raced her siblings.

We were almost to the state of Louisiana. In Mississippi is where we decide we would check for Luna.

I looked over to Fang. His face was an emotionless mask as usually but, now I could see the cracks. Defined with grief for almost if not dead daughter but, one in a place worse than death. A place I still have nightmares about.

Ash was basically beating himself up about losing his sister. Alex seemed lonely. And it went one. From the ways the energy seemed to be gone from the flock. The lack of Nudge's constant talking. No bombs randomly going off. No playing tag or I spy or anything to pass the time just almost complete silence. Only interrupted by the occasional sniffle and the flapping of wings.

"mom?" I turned to look at my other daughter Alex.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can we stop? I'm hungry." then, I heard the growl of her stomach and realized I was hungry too.

I turned my head towards where my Luna might be. For a moment I conside flying until Angel heared her voice/mind whatever. Suddenly so glad to be doing something remotely constructive.

Then, I sighed. "Of course, honey."


	5. Chapter 5

Luna P.O.V

You'd think that after being dragged away once I learned my lesson about fighting erasers. Apparently not, since I was rubbing my head and groaning.

"Owe." I heard Tabby giggling and Colton sniggering.

I grinned at them weakly. Feeling like a coward. I knew the erasers would knock me out if I fought. If I was out cold I couldn't feel the tortures things the scientist wanted me for. No brainier really.

Tabby grinned at me. "you as dumb as Colton."

"that makes no sense, because I'm a super genius." Colton smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm I really that dumb?"

"Absolutely."

Max P.O.V.

Stopping turns out to be the best thing to happen in days.

We landed behind a abandon warehouse. Pulling on jackets and hiding wings we walked out to the street and to McDonald's.

After ordering the biggest order McDonald's in Tennessee as ever seen. We got seated.

"mommy?" Cassie asked Angel.

"yes baby." Angel somehow said without missing a beat as she stuff a handful of French fries down her throat in a contest with Gazzy with who could eat their three large fries first.

"those men are staring at us." Cassie point. I looked to see two model looking men openly staring at us.

"Your mother and uncle are just being weird and people tend to stare." Fang replied soothing.

"No Uncle Fangy, they are staring at all of us."

Erasers. Without a doubt.

I got up and did the Maximum Ride style of a plan.

I charged. Tackling the first one I got to and we went threw the window.

The second tried to grabbed us as Fang grabbed him and beat him till he was unconscious. I slammed mine against the ground.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"who?" he asked.

"Luna."


	6. Chapter 6

Luna P.O.V

The next the time the erasers came for me they didn't knock me out. No matter how hard I fought, they wouldn't knock me out.

Instead they dragged and bound me. Fear flew through me. Why did they want me awake? What twisted experiment did they want me awake for? What horror was waiting for me?

The most depressing part was that their was nothing I could do. I could hardly move. Exhausted and bound with half a dozen erasers carrying me, surrounding me. All taking my escape away.

Max P.O.V.

The eraser was question, Max Ride style, then Fang style then, finally Angel style. Must admit that Max and Fang style was just to let out anger out. Boy did that eraser get it.

Angel style worked the best. We got the most information. Like the schools actively working were in New York, California, Florida, North Carolina and Maryland. Five states to search through. Forty less states than before. Plus now it's we also know that she is in America.

Plus we have our own road map. Currently we were going to New York and working down the eastern coast till we got to Florida then, to California. Not a perfect plan but, one that would hopefully work. I just hope that we chose right the first time. Having to burst into schools were going to hard. Plus, if the scientist finally got a brain and saw that we were bursting into a school they might move underground and if they moved Luna underground we might find the schools empty. No Luna.

As if he could read my thoughts, Fang wrapped his arms around me. "we will find her." he whispered in my ear.

Still, after this time I still shivered like I was a fourteen year old girl with her boyfriend.

Not a thirty some wife with her husband with two of her kids a couple feet away.

"then, we kick some eraser ass."


	7. Chapter 7

Luna P.O.V.

The erasers dumped me into a white room. Who incredible cliché.

I sat bound looking around my surroundings. One of those fighting dummies was in the middle of the room with a big X on his chest.

Training. Where they training me? How strange. Why would the scientist train me when all I wanted to fight was against me. Unless this was some sort of test.

While I was thinking the door opened and a man walked in. He was dressed in a white lab coat. he looked old with thinning white hair and grandpa glasses.

"Luna Ride, how nice to see you awake." creepy lab coat dude said. The fact that I've been unconscious the last time he saw me was a scary thought.

"well, I wish I could say the same but, to be frank I didn't exactly agree on coming today." I raised my bounds around my hands.

"yes, but my friends had to restrain you so we also could talk."

Erasers where his _friends_? If I hadn't already written this dude off I would have died of shock.

Instead I just snorted and rolled my eyes.

Mr. old ignored my rudeness expect for a glare and continued on.

"now, back to the reason you are here today, Mrs. Ride. The reason is quite simple. You are the future." Mr. Old grinned as if that somehow explained everything and made it better.

"the future?" I asked.

"Yes, you are fourteen, correct." Mr. old's dark eyes seemed to get a evil glint. Or it could be my imagination.

"yup." I tried to make my voice lifeless and uninterested but, it was hard since I was the exact opposite.

"you have no special abilities like your family." Mr. Old stated.

"I can fly." I reminded him.

"other than flying?"

"um, not that I know of." I replied.

"why is it that one child out of three is left powerless while the other two have powers?" Mr. Old grinned a grin that would have looked better on a shark.

"I don't know you're the scientist." I replied unhappy with where this conversation is going.

"I will tell you. You see you were able to have powers they just didn't developed. A fluke. Your genetic code revels all should have be fine but, just like eye colors your powers seemed to skip a generation." Mr. Old replied.

"tell me something I don't know." I muttered.

"as you wish." Mr. Old gave a total creepy man smile before continuing. "the fact is as scientist we thought that your parents we a break though but, just a little avian in the mix and you got flying humans. The problem was that as embryos in the womb is the only way to cause this effect and once it is started the effect is irreversible. So, if we found one member of the flock useless the only way to put them out of business was termination. But, you Luna have the genetic code to hold the power without the powers therefore at fourteen we've successfully made an working prototype of the powers we wanted and put them into you."

"in English please." I snapped since I got lost half way through.

"Mr. Old smiled. It was one of those creepy bone chilling smiles.

"Luna, we've given you a supernatural power."


	8. Chapter 8

Max P.O.V.

After flying almost non-stop for a day we finally stopped at a run down in. Fang checked us as Iggy and Nudge went to get us food.

Gazzy carried a sleeping Holly. Cassie looked ready to drop. As did most everyone. It has been years since the flock flew this much. As much as I hated to admit it I could feel the strain. On my back, my face from the wind and giving orders and my eyes threatened to close and never open again.

Being on the breaking point as a feeling I'd almost forgotten. Now, that I was back I could tell why I've never forgotten it and how much I had wanted to.

Finally we took the box of death (aka the elevator) to our rooms, bid each other goodnight (each family had their own rooms) and went to our room.

Though once my head hit the pillow I knew that tomorrow would be worse because we would be in New York, and then we'd have to face our childhood fears all over again.

Luna P.O.V

After sitting in dumbfounded silence for awhile I was forced to take test. Needles, needles and even more needles were stuck into my body. Painful.

Then, came the hard part. I told Tabby and Colton.

We were sitting in a baby circle discuss what I had talked about.

"So, they gave you a power, but you don't know what right?" Tabby asked.

"yup" I answered.

"this could be good." Colton said. We turned our attention to him. Tabby raised an eyebrow at him.

"How?" I asked, only have thought of the worst.

"you could have some awesome power, that could help us bust out of here." Colton said. "you could like have laser shooting from your eyes."

This is why for the next two hours we discussed what badass power I would have.


	9. Chapter 9

Max P.O.V.

As a avian American I've heard how to fight, how to lose and how to win. As a mother I've heard how to care and protect.

Neither it seems prepared me for today though.

The day started off almost typical, which should have been my sign everything was about to blow up in my face. We got up, ate break fast and was flying by ten a.m.. Which a exhaust flock was impressive.

By noon we were in the outskirts of New York City.

For a city that never sleeps it didn't seem to change so much. The same bright lights and never ending noise hit me.

The traffic still looked horrible. The air still polluted. The sky scrapers impressively tall but, lacking in color. I mean if it's going to been seen from all around the city can't we do some other color than gray and white? Just saying.

Anyway back on subject. We ate lunch and got shocked stares that didn't even faze us anymore.

By two o'clock we were on look out at the school. Fang, Alex, Ash, Cassie, and I had the entrances. We were plotting and planning. When I saw her.

Or should say I say me.

And I was looking at the tree we were hide in and walking this way.

With an old friend too.

Luna P.O.V

No matter how hard i tried i couldn't get my power or ability to show itself. no matter what happened. no matter how hard i got beat and battered.

after a day of complete. nothing. no erasers coming for me or Tabby or Colton. complete day. i asked Tabby and Colton if this ever happened before and they said yeah.

the day before i showed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Max P.O.V.

Walking directly towards us were Dylan and Maya.

What the hell? Was my first thought. Then, are they together? I got replaced with my clone twice. Okay, that hurt a little.

They didn't see us. Passing right under us. Leaving me mouth opened grapping.

Then, the school blew up.

Luna P.O.V.

My sleep was pitiful. I tossed and turned. I was in and out of sleep. Waking at the slightest noise or sound. Most of the time it was me tossing around in the bed making the springs squeak.

Guilt ate me up. Since I essential failed my experiment I was going to be replaced. Someone was going to be put though hell just because I couldn't use an ability given to me.

Furstation was there too. Not only have I broken out of the school yet, but now I've brought pain to another.

That made me think of my mother. How disappointed she have been of me. My mom was the incredible maximum ride. Nothing could stop her. She'd have escaped and be with her family by now, power or no power.

Everyone in the flock would have been. None of them would have given up just becase they couldn't find there ability. They never let anyone else get hurt because they weren't strong enough to get something given to them.

I used to think being powerless was what made me different and weaker. No even with a power given I still weak.

My haunted thoughts only stop when I heard the door creep open and two erasers stood there with a limp figure hanging between them.

The erasers drop the person on the ground and left.

When the door shut I slipped out of bed and walked over to the girl.

I touched her arm. "Hey"

Her eyes opened. The bluest eyes ever found mine.

"Dana?"


	11. Chapter 11

Max P.O.V.

'Angel' I called in my head.

A few seconds later she answered. "Yes"

In my head I told her what to do. "Fang and I are following Maya and Dylan, you get everyone else and put the fire out and look for a Luna. Meet us at the hotel afterwards, okay?"

"ok".

Then, I told Fang, Ash, Alex and Cassie what to do. Fang and I flew away following Maya and Dylan closely.

You would think trailing yourself is easy. It's not.

Maya and Dylan cut threw alleyways, turned sharply and went into shops. They were trying to lose a trail. They were good too. Not good enough through.

Soon, Fang and I flew over to a clearing and stopped. Flying over the clearing meant they could see us.

To my surprise the two kids came out. One was a girl like four. She had blonde hair and look like a twig. She ran to Dylan immediately yelling "daddy!" the other kid was a boy and older. Like Alex and Luna's age and he hung back. Like the girl he had blonde hair. He was more lean. He probably had muscles and look more like a challenge in a fight.

Then, I realized that the boy and girl were Maya's and Dylan's kids. I felt oddly violated.

I didn't have time to ponder the thought though because someone grabbed my throat. A girl's voice spoke in my ear. "Move and die.

Luna P.O.V.

"Umm, no, my names Luna." I replied feeling extremely awkward. Epically when the girl didn't give me her name just looked me over.

"Luna." she rolled it off her tongue like an insult.

"Yup." I answered.

"well, _Luna _where's my parents and why do you look like my sister." the girl snarled. "you better not have hurt them or I swear I'll-"

"you'll what lock me in a room with a sociopath blonde chick how I was being nice to calling 'Dana' and demand stuff. 'cause right now my life sucks so get in line on torturing Luna." I snapped.

She glared.

"well then." she snapped. Not much of a comeback there….

"let's start over, shall we. Okay, now my names Luna and you would be?" okay, this girl pissed me off but, I was the reason she was here. Even if she didn't know it yet.

"Bay."

"ok, Bay welcome to hell on earth. Aka the school."


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be and chapter of mostly dialogue and short, sorry. **

Max P.O.V.

I froze. The hand on my neck tightened. "now, tell me who you are and what your doing here?"

"names Max, yours" oh, sarcasm how I've missed you.

"not important." the choker said.

"Oh, really but, mine is." I replied.

"Of course" she replied with heavy sarcasm.

About that time I felt and increase on her choke hold on me. Then it vanished.

I turned. Fang held a girl about Alex and Luna's age by the throat. She was kicking and struggling.

"don't like it on the other way around, huh." Fang taunted.

The girl was turning red, then, purple.

"Fang, let her go!" I screamed.

He dropped the girl onto a branch. She gasped and shuddered.

Then, she looked up at me.

"why do you look like my mother?" she asked with wide scared eyes.

"actually, its your mother who looks like me."


	13. Chapter 13

Luna P.O.V.

True be told I dislike Bay. She was prissy and pretty and well everything I wasn't like.

She preferred getting Colton to do everything for her. She used this whinny voice and it was like he had to do whatever she asked no matter how stupid.

When she was taken by the erasers for testing that I realized now we had all gone through did I show my dislike towards Bay.

To my shock and a more dislike Colton stood up for her immediately. "you don't know her. I'm sure she a good person."

Good person my butt. When I looked at Tabby she just shrugged as if it didn't matter that Colton had lost his mind.

So, I ended up brooding on my bed. The worse part was I couldn't decide what was worse: the fact the Bay was a horrible person or that Colton seemed to think she was an angel.

Max P.O.V.

After Fang nearly killed their daughter I thought that Maya and Dylan would be pissed but, when Diana (She finally told Fang her name) told them what had happened Maya started laughing.

"Fang, I see you haven't lost your touch." Maya grinned. It was still strange after all this years to see my face grin back at me. Well not at me but at Fang. I briefly wonder if I looked like that when I grinned at him. I mentally shuddered.

Dylan just rolled his eyes and asked Diana if she was okay. The dark haired girl replied disgruntle yes.

Dylan walked over and hugged me. "hey, stranger took you long enough."

I pulled away laughing and rolling my eyes.

"So this is our family." Maya said grinning.


	14. Chapter 14

Max P.O.V

Maya introduced us to her kids. The youngest was a girl named Kimmie. She was four and looked like Maya. She looked like mini-me. Disturbing but, I kind of like the thought that I was that cute looking at one point in my life. Before you know I was on the run without a hair brush or non-ripped or bloodied clothes.

The boy was Michael. Her was a year older than Alex and Luna at fifteen. Her looked like the Mr. Prefect reincarnated. It was ridiculous and kind of funny because he acted more like Maya. From his posture, slouching, to his sarcasm and eye rolling. Dylan hadn't done much of either and it was certainly funny to watch.

Diana was there actually kid. They found her when she was three outside a lab and claimed her. She became like their daughter.

Then, we got to the important stuff. The fact they had another daughter.

A daughter who also had been kidnap.

That's when it all made sense. Shocking disturbing since. Their daughter like Luna didn't have powers. She had been kidnapped a couple days ago. Almost a week after Luna. That's why they attacked the school. They had found an old lab coat that spilled his guts on the old schools.

They had the same list as us.

Her name was Bailey but they called her Bay.

Then Fang spoke. "you want to see the rest of the flock again?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. okay, I've realized I've hadn't had a lot of the Tabby and Colton and as Luna's best friends or going to be best friends I think we need more of them so I'm trying to mix them in a little more. Their parts in the story is about to grow a lot anyway but, I've left out most of their time together to keep the story from being all dialogue. Trying to keep my story as fast paced as J.P. does. ****J**

Luna P.O.V.

Colton, Tabby and I were waiting for Bay to return. it's been days since they've tried out to find my power again. It seems as they've given up but as much as I hate to admit I've had too.

That brought us to our current discussion.

"I think if Bay gets a power it could help us escape." Tabby said patiently. Like she hadn't been dealing with Colton and me. We've been fighting and bickering for the last few days.

I didn't like Bay and Colton worship the floor she walked on.

It was highly irate-some. **(A.N., not sure if that was a word but, I use it a lot so just had to put it there sorry****J****). **

"so, if she doesn't get a power we won't include her in our plans, right?" I asked hopefully.

"we can't leave her behind." Colton said as if that was the worst thing in the world.

"why not? If she not useful for anything." okay, yes that was low but, I was tired of Bay this and Bay that.

"why not? Because it's wrong for one." Colton snapped.

"wrong? Wrong like locking kids in a cell and experimenting on them?" I was getting angrier. Colton pushed on ignoring my comment.

"and useful how are you useful, last time I checked you didn't have a power, either!" okay, Colton was all but yelling now.

"Um, Guys." Tabby sounded nervous. We just ignored her though.

"I'm working on that." I growled out as if the words hurt me. It was a lie.

"Yeah, trying. Have you ever thought that you can't use a power because you don't have one! That the scientist failed. That you aren't meant to be anything but powerless, _useless _Luna Ride." Colton snarled angrily.

I'll admit that shut me up pretty good. Mostly because I was scared my voice was going to crack because my eyes were watering at an alarming recorded.

Yes, I had thought about the fact that the people I hated most weren't trying to take but give what I wanted most. And it wouldn't work. I was useless. I always was, always would be.

Luckily for me though Colton never got the chance to notice the tears threatening to spill because the door opened and Bay was back.

She was dropped off in the doorway.

She was looking shocked at her hands. Then, she turned and grinned at us. Well, Colton. "I got my power!"

Kill me now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I would like to thank TeamPiper for her awesome idea that will present itself at the end of this chapter and her reviews. Please review. **

Max P.O.V.

We reached and searched Maryland school. No luck. We were currently breaking into the North Carolina School.

I wasn't to worried. With five more members on our sides the numbers were almost even. That meant that the odds were for once in our ballpark.

I was searching for some fill on Luna just in cause they moved her.

There was at least a hundred thousand files in the filing cabinet. Okay not true there were around twenty bulging, I mean bigger than the Iggy's permeated record for two years of high school, files in the drawer labeled Avian.

Shrugging I just grabbed all of them. _'I'll make some else go through them, Mahwah' _was my thoughts. Then, I burst my tail and flew out. Only briefly wondering where all the erasers went.

Luna P.O.V.

Saying things were bad between Colton and I was like saying the _Boston_ Red Socks where from Boston. Well, duh!

Anyway, I guess I should tell you the ever so mysterious power of the beloved, be-_hated_, Bay.

She could make herself look even prettier. Not the sarcasm. She could though. She was like mystic from x-men. She could change her form. Unfortunately she didn't original start as an blue person. She also had an annoying habit of changing to people around us. Like myself, and Tabby. Apparently I looked even worse in her perception than she did in mine. Plus her voice coming from my mouth made me want to punch something. I looked undeniable vulnerable as Bay. Which of course made me even madder.

I was like a ticking bomb. One wrong move and I was going to exploded.

What didn't help my mood was the fact the scientist thought since Bay was a complete experiment that I could be used to train the new erasers.

Yeah, not. I was bruised and tired and irritable.

All I wanted was out. And I couldn't even talk to them about that. Expect Tabby who also seemed to think Bay was a little to fake for her liking.

The worse part was yet to come through.

When I was throw like thrash back into the cell, when I noticed something.

Sitting on one of the beds was Holly.


	17. Chapter 17

Max P.O.V.

I was upset. Nudge was chaotic. She was worse than Fang and me when Luna was taken. She was sobbing and crying.

I was not the lovely dovely person but I was a mother without a child so I could be sympathetic.

I wrapped my arm around her. "we'll get her back Nudge don't worry."

Luna P.O.V.

"Holly?" my voice sounded unbelieving and I nearly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. What the heck was Holly doing her? She had a power.

"LUNA!" she screamed and ran and gave me the strongest hug ever. Bigger than a bear hug.

"Holly, what are you doing here? Are you Okay?" I asked worry feeling me.

"I'm fine. I was kidnapped while we were looking for you in a school. I guess I found you." Holly looked at me nervously.

"Wait you know each other?" Colton asked.

"Yup." I replied as Holly just nodded.

"Cool, I assume your name is Holly." Tabby said.

Holly nodded shyly.

"Holly, that's Tabby, Colton and Bay." I pointed each out.

"Did you say Bay?"


	18. Chapter 18

Max P.O.V.

Getting Nudge on goal was hard but, once she was on goal she wasn't slowing down. That's how I got woken up at four thirty in the morning.

"Max, I found something." Nudge whispered shaking me.

Ten minutes later and a cups of coffee Fang, Maya, Dylan, Gazzy, Nudge and I were sitting in a circle.

Nudge had asked to be the one to look over the information. I understood. I was something to take her mind of Holly.

Anyway, by the unusual paleness of nudge I could tell she found something. Something I probably wouldn't like.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad" I replied.

"Well, if I read this right the scientist have been trying to put powers into already growing people. They've tried and failed too do this. Then, they realized there was a certain gene each person was missing. The kids couldn't handle the power it would blend. But, Luna had the gene to possess one but her body didn't have the power, so their trying to put a power into her." Nudge said.

"What's bad about that?" Maya asked.

"well, if it doesn't work then, and the power doesn't blend it her body will fight it. She will become deathly sick and eventually die."

Silence fell over us.

"what's the good new?" I asked.

"this information came from an email. I traced the email and found where they are."

Luna P.O.V.

Holly reassured me that the flock was coming for us. That did little through to help calm Colton down though. He seemed frustrated that I was ready to sit and wait for a rescue.

"We need to get out as soon as possible." Colton was angry. You could hear it in his voice.

"We will, the flock will be here soon." I replied.

"what if the scientist decide to move us? They most know about your parent attacks and the erasers gone missing. They probably are planning on moving us, Right Now!" Colton was pacing while I laid across the bed relaxing.

"Chill if that does happen they have to move us to another facility that is on the list. They don't know what's on the list or not. So sit down and take a chill pill, your wearing a hole in the carpet." I replied covering my face with my arm.

"There is no carpet!" Colton screamed at me.

"Seriously, your losing it _chill_." I replied to his shout.

"I will not _chill_!" Colton acted like a animal in a cage. Or like he was excepting something much than what he was letting on.

"Colton, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied a little to quickly.

"Whatever." I replied as the erasers barged in and grabbed me.

Needles and needles later I was dumped into the room.

"guys, I'm -" I looked up and saw Colton and Bay making out.

My eyes. Widen. I don't know why but, I was sad then, angry.

Then, my hands caught on fire.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is going to kind of short, sorry. The next couple chapters will be better. **

Luna P.O.V.

I stood in shock staring at my hands wonderment.

Holly screamed. I looked up at her. Colton and Bay broke apart.

"Holy (inset swear word)" Colton cursed. I blinked in surprise.

"That's not helping." Holly screamed glaring at him.

Then, he grabbed my hands.

I flinched back. "What are you doing?"

Then, I looked back at my hands. They weren't caught on fire anymore. Their weren't even burn marks. Nothing to show that they had ever caught on fire I the first place.

I grabbed Colton's hand to see if his were burned. He had burn marks.

"My god."


	20. Chapter 20

Luna P.O.V.

The next minutes past extremely quickly. Before I ever knew what was happening the door busted open.

Colton grabbed my hand. "Can you like flame up or something?"

"I'll try" I pulled my hand out and tried to 'flame up'.

Think. What had happened right before I flamed up.

Then the image of Bay and Colton kissing appeared in my head. The rage was back and I felt the sight heat. It didn't hurt. Just like a nice warmth over my hands and arms.

I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them.

The scientist and erasers froze. I on the other hand charged.

Max P.O.V.

We didn't stop for ten hours straight and we were over top of Florida. We stop and rest for a couple hours so we could fight. Following the list we found what we thought was the school.

We got ready to strike when it blew up.

Luna P.O.V.

I ran threw the scientist and erasers. I built a path for Bay, Colton and Holly to follow.

Wait. Where's Tabby?

"She was taken by some scientist a couple minutes before you came back." Colton said reading my mind.

"I'll go find her." I said.

"I'll go with you." Colton offered.

"No you get Bay and Holly out I'll meet you outside, ok?" I commanded.

"be careful" was his only response.


	21. Chapter 21

Luna P.O.V.

I ran down the hallway flames dancing behind me so the erasers couldn't follow when I ran into a door.

I opened the door and froze. Tabby was well, in a compromising position. She was in some guys lap. A hot guy, my girl brain told me. My we-are-escaping-and-don't-have-time-for-this part of my brain spoke though. "What the hell?"

Not my best line but, Tabby blushed as the guy looked me over. Not checking me out but, more of seeing if I was a threat. I found myself checking him out.

He had blonde hair that had naturally highlight that any female could respect. His eyes were blue that reminded me of a pool's floor. He was lean but, I bet he was more than able to fight me. He had muscles in a way that didn't bulge like a body builder but in a lean muscle way.

Anyway, I was staring so much I noticed my fire dim and completely go away. Staring at both of them I faintly heard footsteps. It sounded like an army. Heading this way.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Tabby asked staring at me wide eyed.

"I found out what my power is. I can set myself on fire, but it doesn't hurt, and now we are escaping but we had to split up to cover more ground to find you and get out before the eraser and scientist figured out how to deal with my um… flame thing anyway it doesn't matter we got to go now!" I said that all as fast as my Aunt Nudge could deliver her infamous 'OMGZ'.

It left both Tabby and her lover staring blankly at me. "we got to go, NOW!" and turn and ran.

I heard cursing a chair fall on footsteps so I knew they were following me. I ran down a curving hallway. My objective: find a door to the outside. The I froze. "light bulb." I yelled. Turning I around I saw Tabby and her lover had stopped. The erasers not far behind.

"Do you know the way out?" I asked lover boy.

"Yeah" he spoke for the first time.

"led on then, lover boy." I yelled and he took off.

Once, he and Tabby where ahead of me I flamed up. The erasers reached me skidded to a stop.

"that's right doggy whose the big bad wolf now." and I turned and ran the other way.


	22. Chapter 22

Max .

Nudge let out a wail. "Holly, what if Holly was in there?" she cried.

My mind sprung. The email had let us here. What if the scientist figure it out? What if they knew we where coming? Did the go underground or to another school? Or did they just blow up the evidence? The evidence being my kid. My Luna. Nudge's Holly. Maya's Bay.

Then, we saw them. Three figures running through the front door. One I knew from years of watching her play with my kids. Holly.

The other two I didn't know.

"Bay!" Diana yelled flying towards her adoptive sister.

The other girl's head snapped up. I was stunned. She looked like the mix of Dylan and me. A flash of what might have flashed in my head. That could have been my kid. A distant part of my mind thought.

All of me was glad she wasn't.

Luna P.O.V.

Lover boy lead us out the back way.

"We need to find Colton, Bay, and Holly." I said. "the went the other way."

"The only other way out is the front door." Lover boy said.

"How do we there from here?" I asked.

Lover boy smirked at me. "you can fly right?"


	23. Chapter 23

Max P.O.V.

Holly introduced Bay and Colton to the group. It seemed to me that Bay and Colton sat as far away from each other as possible. Neither would look at each other either.

"Where's Luna?" Fang demanded getting straight to the point.

The three kids gave each other a three way look. Surprisingly both Bay and Colton looked at each other. Although it was the shortest three way look ever since they turned away as soon as possible.

"She went to find Tabby."

"What's a Tabby?" I asked.

"Who?" Bay sneered at me. Well, someone a party pooper.

"Tabby another experiment. Luna's friend. She wouldn't leave her behind." Colton replied. Bay glared at him. He pretend not to notice.

"She'll be fine." Holly stated.

"Why's that?" Fang asked.

"She's fireproof."

Luna P.O.V.

Lover boy forgot to mention he couldn't fly.

Lugging him between Tabby and I was not how I wanted to do things. I was fine with leaving him behind. Tabby got pretty upset when I mention it.

So, I was flying slightly higher than Tabby, with a guy whose name I didn't even know over a burning building.

Yeah, I was thinking what the hell. Not three months ago I was playing tag avian American style with my mutant family. Now I was a mutant with mutant friends and un-mutant boyfriends. Not to mention I was flameproof.

So, I wasn't exactly scared of the burning building. It was Lover boy and Tabby I had to worry about.

Lover Boy couldn't fly to high without passing out from lack of oxygen, to low and he be star crossed lover boy toaster style.

He wasn't light either. I haven't flown in a while and I thought he was going to pull me down under.

Then, I saw them. My family. Was it over. No. not really. But safely filled me. I was as good as home.

Smiling I flew a little faster.

**EpicFail: please review! This is the last real chapter. Next chapter will be the epilogue. XD. **


	24. Chapter 24

Luna P.O.V.

After finding my parents and family we rested. I took a day long nap. Apparently being the human torch is tiring. Whatever.

We went through the rest of the list and found some of the other experiments. Some wanted to stay with. Others didn't.

Colton, Tabby, Daniel (aka Lover Boy), Bay and her family decides to stay with us.

Luckily, Bay and Colton also decided they didn't like each other. Bay is now currently in love with my brother. Talk about gross. But, she a lot cooler when she not sucking face with Colton.

"Luna." Speaking of the devil and he will come.

"Yeah." I turned looking at him. Enjoying the view a little more than I should but, I was a teenage girl with no worries.

"Wanna take a walk?" Colton asked.

"Sure."

I followed Colton outside and to the side of the house.

"what's up?" I asked, slightly nervous.

Instead of answering with words Colton chose actions. He grabbed my head and kissed me.

When we pulled away for air. My head seemed to blank out. All I wanted was to kiss Colton again.

Colton smiled at me.

"we should go back inside before your brother comes looking. Or worse your dad."

I smiled at him. "your scared of my dad over me?"

"maybe just a tiny bit more." Colton put his thumb and pointer finger inches apart.

"Wimp"

**EpicFail: that's it. It's all done. So, one last time REVIEW, please. The chapter, or the whole story. Please. **

**Okay, anyway thanks for reading.**


	25. sequel

**A/N: hey guys, just letting you know the sequel is up to Luna, it's called Sadie. I don't know how to one of those link things so just go to my profile page and then my stories and it should be up there. **

**I'll try to post a lot but no promise, anyway thanks for reading Luna, hope ya'll read Sadie and review please, anyway just giving ya'll a heads up. **

**By the way, this should be the last thing I post on this story. **

**Anyway, bye guys,**

**EpicFail ****J**


End file.
